


Summer Love

by lilyvandersteen



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/pseuds/lilyvandersteen
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have both scored a summer job. Yay! Only... It's at the same store. Hmm, they had better pretend not to know each other. They're both musical theatre majors, they can totally pull this off, right?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 35
Kudos: 102
Collections: Glee Potluck Big Bang 2020





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessblaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princessblaine).



> This is my contribution to the GPBB fic exchange, betaed by the incomparable @hkvoyage. I wrote it for @princessblaine, who requested “anything cute fluffy squishy boyfriends”. So this is fluffier than a baby bunny - a short and sweet and silly fic that will hopefully make you smile and brighten your day a little. Enjoy!

Blaine blinked. “Where did you say you got a job?”

“The Barnes & Noble right down the street. You’re looking at their newest barista!”

Blaine blinked again, and his forehead wrinkled. “Oh.”

“I was expecting some more enthusiasm,” Kurt said. “Now we won’t have trouble finding the money to pay the rent anymore.”

“I… Sorry, babe. It’s… It’s great that you found a job. It’s just…”

“Just what?” Kurt snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at Blaine.

“My summer job is at the same store. I got hired there as a bookseller. Today. What a coincidence!”

Kurt huffed out a breath. “No. Really?”

“Really, really.”

“Best not let on that we’re an item,” Kurt said, after a pause.

“Because they might be homophobic?”

“That, too.”

Blaine cocked his head to the side. “What else?”

“It might be against company policy.”

Blaine bit his lip and nodded. “Right. So we don’t know each other?”

“We don’t,” Kurt confirmed. “If we ever cross paths, we give each other a friendly nod. Because we’re colleagues and all. But that’s all the interaction we’ll have. Should be an interesting acting exercise.”

Blaine grinned. “So no quickies in the break room, huh?”

“Nope.”

Instead of diminishing, Blaine’s grin widened. “Too bad.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose. “You don’t think I can do this, right?” he challenged Blaine. “You think I’m going to jump your bones after a few days of pretending you’re a stranger to me?”

“Oh, I don’t think. I KNOW.”

“Challenge accepted. You will eat your words.”

Blaine flashed him a megawatt smile, and Kurt could have sworn he murmured, “Oh, I’ll eat something all right…” before he walked out of the room with a spring in his step.

K & B

“And then you foam the milk like… so, and then the finishing touch is a sprinkle of nutmeg or cardamom,” Gwen told Kurt, while deftly showing him. “Now, you try.”

Kurt got it right on his first try. The machine wasn’t all that different from the one used at the Lima Bean.

“You’ve definitely done this before. Haven’t you?”

Kurt grinned. “Yep. Back home, I worked as a barista for the local coffee shop.”

“Oh, great! Then I’ll leave you to it.”

Gwen went to the cash register, humming under her breath. Then she turned to Kurt again. “Oh, and today is delivery day for new coffee beans. We’re expecting the delivery at ten. When it arrives, could you check that we’ve received everything that was on the order form, and then put all the bags in the stockroom please? Our stock is in front, to the left. Can’t miss it. The rest is all books.”

“Delivery at ten. Got it.”

When ten o’clock rolled around, Kurt counted the bags delivered and checked the order form. The quantities were correct, so he signed for the delivery and thanked the delivery man, only to find that the guy had just dumped all the bags at the back door instead of wheeling his handy cart to the stockroom and leaving the delivery there.

So Kurt would have to lug it all to the stockroom, would he?

He sighed and crouched to pick up the bags. He managed to get back up, but staggered under the weight.

Strong arms caught him before he could fall, and then took over half of his burden.

“Let me help you,” Blaine said chipperly.

Kurt heard a loud “Aww, how sweet!” from somewhere behind him, and rolled his eyes. Trust Blaine to charm everyone on his first day in the store.

As soon as the coffee beans were all safely in the stockroom, Kurt pulled Blaine close and kissed him thoroughly. “Thanks, babe. I owe you one.”

Blaine stole another kiss and then hurried away with a wink and a smile.

Kurt went back to his spot behind the counter. He didn’t notice he was grinning ear to ear until Gwen pointed it out.

“Charming, isn’t he, that new bookseller? And so sweet to help you like that! No wonder you’ve got an instant crush. Look at that happy face of yours, aww!”

That, of course, made the grin slide right off Kurt’s face.

Gwen hastened to reassure him. “Oh, no need to worry, honey, nobody hates the gays here! My sister’s a lesbian, and our manager is bi. You’re perfectly safe here, I promise!”

Well, that was one worry down, which was good. Still, Kurt would have to work on keeping a low profile, and not let on that he and Blaine were an item. For the rest of the day, he focused on getting customers their drinks, and he didn’t look in Blaine’s direction even once.

K&B

A few weeks passed uneventfully. Kurt had his lunch break at a different time than Blaine, so they could never eat together, but Blaine made a point of buying a medium drip every day at noon, smiling brightly at Kurt as he was handed his coffee cup.

It never failed to make Kurt grin, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

After that first day, Gwen hadn’t commented on his ‘crush’ again, but he always felt her eyes on him when Blaine made his appearance, and saw her smile to herself.

Towards the end of the month, a large shipment of books arrived, and all of the booksellers helped bring the boxes to the stockroom, except for the books that would have to be put on the shelves immediately.

Kurt saw Blaine pass his counter again and again, looking more and more dishevelled each time – his curls coming loose, his shirt sleeves rolled up and sweat dripping off his forehead. Much as he’d promised himself not to look at Blaine during his work hours, this version of him was too sexy to ignore, so Kurt stole quick glances at him whenever there was a lull in customers.

And then Blaine started stocking the shelves, climbing on a ladder to do so, and that made for an even better view. Kurt sighed happily. A noise between a giggle and a snort came from the direction of the cash register, and Kurt snapped his head away from the delectable sight immediately and quirked an eyebrow at Gwen. “Anything the matter?”

She grinned at him cheekily and looked at Blaine on the ladder. “Far from it. Lovely view. I’m enjoying it too – oh, my goodness!”

The last words came out as a shriek, and Kurt was running, already halfway there, because he’d seen the danger, too. Another bookseller had bumped into the ladder, and Blaine had lost his balance and was teetering – teetering – falling.

Kurt arrived just in time to catch Blaine in his arms. “Oomph… Got you!”

Blaine was too much in shock to say anything. His colleague started to babble, full of apologies. “Sorry, sorry! I really didn’t see you there, man, I’m so sorry!”

Kurt gently set Blaine on his feet again. “Are you all right? Do you need a drink of water?”

Blaine blinked at him, and then shook his head. “I’m fine. Thanks. Phew. That was close. I thought this would end with a broken limb.”

“Thank heavens it didn’t,” Kurt sighed. “But maybe your colleague” – “Jim,” the man supplied helpfully – “Jim could take over ladder duty for the rest of the day?”

Jim nodded. “Will do. Sorry again, Blaine.”

“It’s okay.”

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s arm in a comforting way, and hurried back to the coffee corner.

“Look at you, playing the knight in shining armour!” Gwen enthused.

“Oh, shut it,” Kurt grumbled.

“No, really, he already likes you, I can tell. And this will score you a date, I’m pretty sure of it. Aww, young love.”

Kurt furtively looked around him. Annabelle, the manager, was within earshot. He winced. “Hush, Gwen. Not one more word, okay?”

She frowned at him, and then followed his eyes towards Annabelle. Her expression brightened. “Oh, is that it? Hey Bells!”

“Yes?”

“There’s no policy against dating in the workplace, right?”

Annabelle grinned and winked at Kurt. “None whatsoever. If you have your eye on someone, go for it!”

“And I’m sure Annabelle wouldn’t mind you taking your lunch break a bit early if you want to spend it with Mr. Medium Drip today,” Gwen suggested.

“Blaine. His name is Blaine,” Kurt corrected her absently.

“He already knows his name,” Gwen whispered to Annabelle conspiratorially, and they both nodded.

Kurt felt the tips of his ears redden. “Oh, stop it, please!”

They both giggled, but left him alone to deal with the customers.

Sure enough, when lunch time rolled around, there was Blaine, asking for a medium drip… and for Kurt to have lunch with him. “Annabelle said that was okay.”

Kurt faltered a bit. “Oh… I… I dunno… Gwen, can you manage?”

“Sure, hon. You go have your date with this hottie!”

Kurt felt his ears burn again, but was quick to take his bagged lunch from the fridge and walk with Blaine to the park nearby. They ate their sandwiches on a bench near the duck pond, and Blaine chuckled as Kurt told him about Gwen and her enthusiastic match-making.

“So she doesn’t know we’re married?”

“Nah. She thinks we’ve only just met and hit it off really well. Love at first sight and all that.”

“Aww. Are we going to tell her?”

“Don’t you dare, Blaine Devon Anderson!”

“Hummel-Anderson, love.”

Kurt pulled the chain with his engagement and wedding rings from under his shirt, and Blaine did the same with his ring.

“Fearlessly and forever,” Kurt said softly.

“Fearlessly and forever,” Blaine echoed, and he kissed Kurt. “And now we’d better hurry back or we’ll be late!”

K&B

Towards the end of the summer, Rachel came back from the cruise her fathers had taken her on, and of course, she insisted on visiting the bookstore where Blaine and Kurt worked.

She ordered an iced latte, and introduced herself to Gwen as “Kurt’s best friend in the whole world”.

“So what’s he been up to this summer?”

Gwen smiled. “Well, there might have been a bit of summer romance going on…”

Rachel’s face contorted into a mask of shock and rage. “What?!”

Gwen recoiled, and Kurt sighed. Uh-oh.

“What do you think you’re doing, flirting with other guys when you’re MARRIED?!” Rachel screeched at Kurt.

“Married?!” Gwen repeated. Her smile vanished and was replaced with disgust.

“Rachel?” Blaine had heard the commotion and come to join them. “What’s going on?”

“Why don’t you ask KURT,” she bit at him.

“Kurt?”

Kurt sighed again. “Rachel is horrified that you and I have been dating this summer.”

Rachel looked from Blaine to Kurt, puzzled now.

“Well, why shouldn’t we?”

“Because, apparently, Kurt is married,” Gwen informed Blaine. The last word came out like a curse.

“Well, yes, we’re married. What’s wrong with that?”

Gwen’s eyes bulged. “You’re married. To each other?”

Blaine nodded, smiling at her sunnily. “Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson, at your service.”

“So when I did my best to set the two of you up, it was all wasted effort, ‘cause you were together already?”

Kurt bit his lip. “Well… Yes.”

Behind him, he heard laughter. It was Annabelle.

“Serves you right, Gwen. Maybe now you’ll stop your eternal match-making!”

Gwen shrugged. “I was right about Kurt and Blaine being a good match, wasn’t I?”

“You sure were,” Blaine assured her. “You were only a bit too late to set us up.”

“A bit? More like five years,” Rachel scoffed. “These two have been together since they were sixteen. High school sweethearts, you know?”

“Aw, really? And how is it that they’re married when they’re barely old enough to drink alcohol?”

“Oh, well, that’s a long story. And it all starts with another couple of high school sweethearts, Brittany and Santana…”

Kurt pursed his lips to keep from laughing out loud as Gwen ooh’ed and aah’ed at Rachel’s story, and looked up into Annabelle’s smiling eyes.

“I knew, of course,” she said. “It was right there on your application forms. Same family name and same address. But it was fun egging Gwen on. She enjoyed herself so much, plotting to get you two together.”

“It would have worked, you know.”

“Oh, hush, you. Don’t you ever tell her that, or she’ll be impossible!”


End file.
